


Calm before the storm.

by kinestheticpariah



Series: Variations on Mormonstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mormonism, Mormonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't been cast out of the Garden of Eden. You're safe...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm before the storm.

You haven't been cast out of the Garden of Eden. You're safe...sort of.

It's dark and you're laying in bed. Dave Strider is on your floor asleep, snoring lightly - loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to disrupt peace. You're bundled up in Ghostbusters sheets and holding the slime ghost plush Jade made you when she was twelve and you were fourteen. Moonlight bathes the room in a dim glow. You can see a ring on your dresser reminding you to choose the right.

But what  _is_  the right?

You like Dave a lot. He's a good friend, and you feel safe with him, and...your heart feels right when you're with him, as dumb and sappy as it sounds. But it's wrong, isn't it? God made guys with penises and girls with vaginas (vaginae?) so you could "multiply and replenish the earth". It was Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. You can't marry Dave in the temple... But why does it matter? You're sixteen. You're supposed to enjoy your life, right? You can be Peter Priesthood later.

There's that "drink and be merry" thing again. The attitude your dad tells you is wrong with the Strider-Lalondes. "Carpe diem" or whatever doesn't fly when you're a Mormon. You have to follow rules, and suffer the consequences when you don't. They're "guardrails", people say. To keep you from falling off the path and losing your chance at God's love completely. And you're pretty sure you're almost slipping from those guardrails after this afternoon.

Your dad taught a lesson on homosexuality in Priesthood a few months ago. He said that it was all curiosity, and sex, and rebellion. That it isn't possible to have  _real_  romantic feelings for someone of the same gender. That it was a confusion of friendship and curiosity with love. But you really,  _really_  care about Dave, and you think it might be as more than a friend. When you see him, you get tingly and warm, the way you should with the girls at Church.

But it was just one kiss!

Or two...or three, or...

Okay it was more than one. But it was just...curiosity?

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ a voice in your head says. You wonder if it's the Spirit, or just your own paranoia.

That's another thing you don't get: the spirit, the holy ghost. Does this omniscient ghosty dude really talk to you? Or are these just your own thoughts, and you think they're some sort of godly being because of your brainwashing.

A pang of guilt hits you at that thought. It's not brainwashing, right? People just say it is, because they're being influenced by Satan, who wants to bring the Church down, gather everyone in the Great and Spacious Building and all that... Right?

Suddenly you're very confused, and afraid, and you're questioning everything you've ever been taught.

Because of a kiss.

_This is stupid._


End file.
